My best friend's brother
by AxiisDaniiela
Summary: Con un impulso de no sé donde, una sonrisa de enamorada y con un "no sé qué, que se yo" salí corriendo por el pequeño espacio… ¡El hermano de mi mejor amiga es para mí, de eso no hay duda! Bella POV/OneShot


Disclaimer: Solo me pertenece la historia

Autora: AxiisDaniiela

Canción: My best friend's brother- Victorius Cast

Titulo: My best friend's brother

Rating: T

Summary: Con un impulso de no sé donde, una sonrisa de enamorada y con un "no sé qué, que se yo" salí corriendo por el pequeño espacio… ¡El hermano de mi mejor amiga es para mí, de eso no hay duda! Bella POV/OneShot

.

My best friend's brother

.

-6 p.m. Ya son las 6 p.m. ¿Debería llamar ya a Alice? ¿Estará él en casa?- Estaba dando vueltas por mi cuarto con mi teléfono celular en mis manos, con el número de la casa de los Cullen listo para presionar la tecla verde y llamar.

Se preguntarán qué sucede y en realidad es algo muy sencillo. Seis palabras que detienen el tiempo…

_El. Hermano. De. Mi. Mejor. Amiga… _

¿Vieron? Seis palabras que marcan mis días.

-Sí, llamaré- dije decidida, presionando la tecla verde y pegando el celular a mi oreja.

Un pitido, dos pitidos, tres…

_Call you up when I know he's at home  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone<em>

-¿Hola?- dijo esa voz que me hace temblar de tan solo escucharla.

-Hola, Edward- dije intentando que mi voz sonara lo más calmada posible- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunté

-Hola, Bella- ¡Ay mi Dios! ¡Cómo me encanta que diga mi nombre!- Muy bien, gracias. ¿y tu?- preguntó

Me lo imaginaba. Con esa sonrisa torcida, esos ojos verdes… ¿Qué podía contestar? "Ahora mejor porque estoy hablando contigo" "Tan buena como nunca, ¿quieres ver?" No, eso era muy pervertido, incluso si así lo pensaba.

-Chévere- dije riendo ligeramente por el montón de cosas que pasaron por mi cabeza en tan solo 3 segundos.- ¿Aún sigue en pie lo del sábado, verdad?- pregunté algo emocionada.

-Claro, el toque sigue en pie- contestó- ¿Te veré ahí?- preguntó con esa voz gruesa que lo caracterizaba

"Sexy" pensé

-Claro que si, ahí estaré- dije sonriéndole a mi ventana. ¡Qué linda ventana! ¡Qué lindo es Edward!

-Eso espero- dijo riendo ¡Este hombre me va a matar de un ataque al corazón!- ¿Quieres hablar con Alice, verdad?- preguntó después de unos segundos.

¡Cierto! Yo había llamado porque "supuestamente" tenía que decirme algo a mi mejor amiga, algo que ahora debía improvisar rápidamente antes de que Alice se diera cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando… Aunque muy en el fondo sentía que ella ya sabía todo.

-Si, por favor- contesté simplemente.

-Ok, ya te la paso. Nos vemos, Bella- se despidió y yo me sentí en las nubes. No es extraño que esto me esté pasando. Edward era irresistible, un caballero del siglo veintiuno…

-¡Hola Bellita!- me saludó alegre Alice, como siempre- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó rápidamente.

-Todo bien Ali- contesté. Alice no tenía que enterarse, aún, de lo que sentía por su hermano.

_I really hope I can get him alone  
>I just don't, don't want her to know<br>_

La semana pasó rápidamente, ¡gracias a Dios!

Todos hablaban del toque que se llevaría a cabo en el café del pueblo. Iban a tocar muchas bandas, pero a mí sólo me importaba una. Esa banda que tocaba punk/rock, cuyo baterista medía como un metro, ochenta centímetros y que tenía cabello color bronce y espectaculares ojos verdes. Si, ya saben de qué banda hablo. La banda de Edward.

¡El hermano de mi mejor amiga es para mí, de eso no hay duda!

_My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<em>  
><em>I just can't get him out of mind<br>_

"¡Estúpido sábado, al fin llegas!" pensé en el mismo instante en el que abrí los ojos ese sábado por la mañana.

Todo el día fue asquerosamente normal y lento. Limpié mi cuarto, hice el almuerzo, lavé los platos, hice la tarea… un sábado normal.

A eso de las 7 p.m Alice me pasó buscando en su extravagante Porshe turbo, de color amarrillo nada llamativo, nótese el sarcasmo.

-¿Lista para escuchar un montón de bandas e incluso bailar?- preguntó tan rápido que me costó entenderla, pero luego de repetir su frase en mi cabeza todo tuvo sentido.

-Más de lo que crees- dije riendo.

Llegamos al café y lo único que se veía era un montón de gente esperando a que comenzaran a tocar las bandas.

-Hola chicas, ¿se divierten?- Dijo esa voz detrás de nosotras apenas pusimos nuestros cuerpos dentro del café.

"Se ve espectacular" pensé en cuanto me volteé y vi a Edward. Con su porte de modelo y una chaqueta negra de cuero. "Está como para mí".

-Más te vale ser el mejor de aquí, hermanito- dijo Alice riendo ligeramente.- Voy por algo de tomar, ¿quieres algo, Bellita?- me preguntó mi amiga, con la clara intensión de dejarme sola con su hermano…¡cómo se lo agradecía!

-Ummm, si, un refresco, gracias Ali- dije sonriéndole.

Alice me guiñó un ojo y se fue, con su andar de bailarina, a buscar nuestras bebidas.

-Estás muy linda, Bella- dijo Edward y no pude evitar que mi corazón hiciera un baile de la victoria dentro de mi pecho. Edward es menos tímido cuando Alice no está cerca.- Que bueno que viniste- dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento.

-No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo- dije sonrojándome hasta el punto en que un tomate envidiaba mi color.

-Te ves hermosa cuando estás sonrojada- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi mejilla.

"¿Está haciendo un "movimiento"? pensé con una sonrisa y luego caí en cuenta… ¡DIOS MÍO, EDWARD ME DIJO HERMOSA! No cabía en mí de tanta felicidad.

Quizás, después de todo, si soy del tipo de Edward, porque estaba más que claro que él es para mí.

-Gracias- dije susurrando mientras me perdía en sus ojos.

_I kinda think that I might be his type  
>Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy<br>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move_

Es extraño, no sé lo que él piensa, pero en mi cabeza estoy hacienda el baile de la felicidad… ¡Y vaya que bailo bien!

-Tengo que decirte algo, Bella- dijo Edward sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

-Dime- dije sonando patosa y embobada.

-Yo…

-¡Aquí está tu refresco, Bellita!- chilló Alice reventando la burbuja que había creado con Edward.

Nos separamos algo sonrojados, sin dejar de vernos a los ojos.

-Yo las veo después, chicas- dijo Edward mientras caminaba hacia el escenario. Se subió a él y caminó detrás de la cortina.

Mis ojos no se apartaron de él hasta que no lo vi más.

-No me odies- dijo Alice entregándome el vaso mientras reía- Ya sé que se gustan, pueden estar tranquilos, hacen linda pareja- dijo Alice como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Es todo un sueño- dije utilizando una línea cursi de películas en un suspiro, aún viendo por donde Edward había desaparecido hace unos segundos.

-Asco- dijo Alice simplemente y comenzó a reir

-¿No estás molesta, verdad Ali?- le pregunté a mi mejor amiga cuando dejó de reir.

-Para nada Bellita. Esto es algo que siempre supe. Ustedes iban a terminar juntos tarde o temprano, ¡Y mira que fue temprano!- terminó con su voz una octava más alta de lo normal y comenzamos a reír.

Mi mejor amiga me dejaba ser feliz con su hermano. Esto sí es una buena amistad. Ahora quedaba algo muy importante… Saber qué pensaba Edward al respecto.

-¿Debería….

-Ve a buscarlo- me interrumpió Alice, riendo ligeramente.-¡Espero que cuando vuelvas seamos cuñadas!

Con una sonrisa salí corriendo en la dirección en la que Edward se había ido unos minutos antes.

Ahí estaba él. Sentado en un banquito, rodeado de un montón de chicos, hablando y escuchando.

Con un impulso de no sé donde, una sonrisa de enamorada y con un "no sé qué, que se yo" salí corriendo por el pequeño espacio y estrellé mi cuerpo contra el suyo, haciendo que los dos cayéramos al suelo. Yo riendo, él sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella?- preguntó algo asustado.

-Sucede…-"es ahora o nunca" pensé y con una sonrisa me incliné hacia sus labios y lo besé. Este beso me supo a refresco de fresa, a chocolate y menta y también sentí como un millón de mariposas alzaban vuelo en mi barriga- Sucede que eres para mí-dije bajito cuando me alejé con una sonrisa.

Escuchaba los gritos de los otros chicos y sus risas, también escuchaba quejas de las chicas. No me importaba, estaba esperando lo que sea que fuese a decir el chico a quien estaba aplastando con mi cuerpo, a quien le había robado un beso y quién había robado mi corazón.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, mi Bella- dijo con su sonrisa torcida mientras me miraba con un brillo diferente en sus ojos.- Tú también eres para mí- dijo antes de besarme de nuevo.

_My best friend's brother is the one for me!_

Definitivamente, nunca me arrepentiría de este golpe. Al fin estaba con él, con el hermano de mi mejor amiga….

* * *

><p><em>Hey hey :)<em>

_Yo de nuevo por aquí con otro shot._

_Espero que esta historia les guste_

_Estoy pensando en hacer el EdwardPOV, pero todo depende de lo que ustedes digan, mis queridas lectoras._

_Dejenme saber vía REVIEW (:_

_AxiisDaniiela (k)_


End file.
